Consumers and professionals frequently struggle with storing tools, utensils, accessories, or other items in an organized manner. Frequently, items are tossed into a drawer, for example, in a disorderly fashion without a coherent organizational arrangement. Without proper organization, many items are misplaced, concealed, or otherwise difficult to locate when needed.
Solutions have been offered for improving the organization of items within storage enclosures. For example, plastic or wood eating utensil drawer organizers are quite common. Such trays contain compartments sized to accept forks, spoons, knives, etc. The overall size and shape of such common utensils are generally uniform such that the compartments for each respective type of utensil may be slightly oversized such that a range of shapes and sizes may fit within the compartments. However, oddly-shaped or oversized utensils may not fit within these generic, mass-produced trays.
Furthermore, the need for compartmented storage solutions goes beyond utensils in a kitchen drawer. For instance, machine shops, automotive repair companies, or appliance repairmen may frequently carry a significant inventory of small parts such as screws and bolts of various sizes. Locating a needed part quickly may improve efficiency and thereby increase productivity. In this regard, a particular shop or other user may desire to store dozens of different sizes of a similar part (e.g., screws), arranged by size. The quantity of each part desired to be stored in inventory may vary by the volume of each size that is typically needed, thus affecting the compartment size needed for each type of screw.
Additionally, the need for organization is apparent in many other settings, for instance, in an operating room where time spent searching for tools and implants is not only costly in the sense of the medical staff's time, but may even be detrimental to the health of a patient. Solutions may exist for storing tools commonly used in routine procedures, but special applications may require a set of tools that are infrequently used in a given combination to be accessible and organized together in a specific arrangement during a procedure. A compartmented storage solution may not exist for such a specialized or unique set of tools.
Therefore, a need exists for customizable storage solutions designed to accommodate individual storage requirements of a variety of users, with a variety of stored items, and in a seemingly infinite range of possible arrangements.